you know what they say:
by checkerboxed
Summary: [one.shot][challenge.fic] nice guys finish last. [for xrustedsilhouette][hayner x olette]


**---------------------**hayner (x) olette  
**you know what they say:-----------♥  
**_nice guys finish last.  
_challenge.fic for xrustedsilhouette  
---------------------

Hayner is sick and _tired_ of being the nice guy— because you know what they say about _nice_ guys, and Hayner is _always_ finishing last.

At least, last when it comes to Olette.

What he can't understand is the fact that Olette— sweet, kind, caring, _happy_ Olette— could ever have _any _romantic inclination towards Roxas, who's basically a package of angst tied up with string. Hayner knows that Olette deserves more; she deserves someone she doesn't have to follow around like a puppy, begging for attention, someone who won't shut her out when he's moping, someone who'll care for her with all his sixteen-year-old heart. Someone like Hayner.

So he's going to take matters into his own hands, he's going to march right up to Olette and tell her what's what.

And if Roxas gets in his way, so help him, Hayner knows that fists will fly.

Friday afternoon, Olette and Roxas and Hayner and Pence— who knows that something's about to happen, but _what_ is beyond him— are walking home from school, and Hayner knows exactly what he's going to say. The words are running through his head, over and over, and he's prepared. This time, he tells himself, he _won't_ finish last.

He does have to wait around for a while, because they stop at Pence's house for a moment— his mother has cookies— and then Hayner and Olette and Roxas head off again. The stop at Roxas's is even longer; Olette takes a moment to give him a hug and flirt a little, with Hayner standing off to the side, looking on jealously.

He snaps when Roxas's lips brush against Olette's cheek and he whispers something in her ear. Hayner starts forward, glaring at Roxas. "C'mon, Olette," he growls, storming down the steps of the porch. Olette follows after a minute, glancing once back at Roxas, before jogging to catch up with Hayner, who's practically steaming.

She tries to make conversation— "Looks like it might rain anytime, doesn't it?"— but he just keeps stomping down the sidewalk, muttering to himself. Olette can't hear what he's saying, although she keeps picking up words— "_pisses me of_" and "_yeah, right_". She's wondering whether she should just leave when he veers into her yard, storming up to her steps.

Olette dashes up to him. "Hayn—"

He whirls on her. "What the hell was that?" She's staring up at him with hurt and confusion flashing in her eyes, and he steps back, away from her.

"What was what?"

He motions angrily down the street at Roxas's house. "_That_," he says, "The— he was—"

Olette still looks confused for a moment, and then the confusion clears. "Oh," she says, "No— no, that was— I helped him with something a while ago, and he was thanking me."

Hayner snorts. "Yeah, right."

"No, really!" She's moved closer, eyes earnest. Hayner feels something wet hit the top of his head. Looking up, he gets a raindrop in his eye.

"Ow!" It's raining, fat wet raindrops that splat when they hit the sidewalk. Olette holds out a hand and smiles at the water hitting her fingers, forgetting for a moment that the boy in front of her is seething with jealousy. Her hair and clothes are on their way toward getting soaked, but Olette isn't bothered. She loves the rain.

**let it rain  
**_**let it p o u r**_

Hayner feels like everything he had planned on saying has fled him, and now doesn't seem like the right time anyway. Besides, his clothes are rapidly soaking, and he is starting to get cold. "…'lette...?"

She turns to him with a melancholy smile. "I love the rain," she says, twirling her fingers in the air. Then, almost to herself— "I always thought it'd be incredibly romantic to kiss in the rain"

He's not sure whether he heard that or not. But she's blushing and turning away, reaching for the door, and Hayner feels like she was trying to say something, to make a point, so he grabs her arm and pulls her back. She looks up at him, eyes widened slightly. "Hayn—?"

Hayner stares down at the girl he's desperately in _like_ with, desperatelydesperately, and all thoughts of Roxas and jealousy flee from his mind and he leans down and pulls Olette into his arms, brushing his nose against hers teasingly. "You don't really like Roxas that way, _do_ you?" Without giving her an opportunity to answer, Hayner closes the gap between them and kisses her, heart pounding. And he's kissing her in the rain, holding her tightly— and Hayner is practically on cloud nine, because Olette's kissing him back shyly.

When they pull away, Olette's eyes flutter open and a blush begins to spread across her face. "No," she says, "I don't."

Hayner has to think a moment to remember what the question had been, and then he remembers Roxas. But he seems so far away now, and it's just Olette and Hayner and Hayner and Olette. "Okay," says Hayner, "I believe you."

--------------

**aw. Hayner's really a sucker for romance.  
he just won't admit it. **

standard disclaimer applies (plus) lyrics by OKGO.  
♥


End file.
